Food processors utilize high-speed molding machines, such as FORMAX® MAXUM700®, ULTRA26™, F-6™, F-12™, F-19™, F-26™, or F-400™ reciprocating mold plate forming machine, available from Formax, Inc. of Mokena, Ill., U.S.A., for supplying patties to the fast food industry. High-speed molding machines are also described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,964; 4,372,008; 4,356,595; 4,821,376; 4,996,743, and 7,255,554, as well as U.S. Patent Application No. 60/881,877, Ser. Nos. 12/018,722, 12/018,778, 12/018,780, and 12/018,781.
The FORMAX® F-26™ reciprocating mold plate forming machine has enjoyed widespread commercial success for over 35 years. A typical FORMAX® F-26™ molding machine can operate at 90 strokes per minute and produce about 32,400 patties per hour based on the standard width mold plate for the F-26™ which is about 27 inches wide and can include 6 mold cavities.
The FORMAX® F-26™ molding machine is generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,964; RE30,096, 4,356,595 and 4,996,743. The FORMAX® F-26™ includes a supply system for supplying a moldable food material, such as ground beef, fish, or the like, to the processing mechanisms of the machine. The supply system comprises a large food material storage hopper that opens into the intake of a food pump system. The food pump system includes at least two food pumps that continuously pump food, under pressure, into a manifold connected to a cyclically operable molding mechanism.
In the operation of a FORMAX® F-26™ patty-forming machine, a supply of ground meat or other moldable food material is dumped into the hopper from overhead. The floor of the hopper comprises a conveyor belt for moving the food material longitudinally of the hopper toward the other components of the food material supply system.
At the forward end of the hopper the food material is fed downwardly by the supply system into the intake of the reciprocating pumps constituting the pumping system. The pumps operate in overlapping alteration to each other; at any given time when the machine is in operation at least one of the pumps is forcing food material under pressure into the intake of the manifold.
The manifold comprises a valving system for feeding the food material, still under relatively high pressure, into the molding mechanism. The molding mechanism operates on a cyclic basis, first sliding a multi-cavity mold plate into a receiving position over the manifold and then away from the manifold to a discharge position aligned with a series of knockout cups. When the mold plate is at its discharge position, the knockout cups are driven downwardly, discharging the hamburger patties or other molded products from the machine.
The mold plate is connected to a pair of drive arms that extend alongside the housing and are each connected at one end to a swing link. The other end of each link is pivotally connected to one of a pair of rocker arms which, with a second arm, forms cranks pivoted on a fixed shaft. The free end of each crank arm is connected to a connecting rod assembly that includes a lost motion connection that provides some dwell time at the discharge or knockout position of mold plate, so that the knockout cups have time to enter and leave the mold cavities while mold plate is at rest. The connecting rod is connected to a mold plate crank arm having a crank pin linked to the output shaft of a gear reducer. The gear reducer is driven through a variable speed drive actuated by a mold plate drive motor. In the FORMAX Ultra26™, the gear reducer is driven by a servomotor.
The molding mechanism further comprises a knockout mechanism. The knockout mechanism comprises the knockout cups, which are affixed to a carrier bar that is removably mounted upon a knockout support member. The knockout cups are coordinated in number and size to the mold cavities in the mold plate; there is one knockout cup aligned with each mold cavity and the mold cavity size is somewhat greater than the size of an individual knockout cup.
A knockout support member is carried by two knockout rods. Each knockout rod is disposed in an individual housing and is pivotally connected to its own knockout rocker arm.
Each knockout rocker arm is pivotally mounted upon a shaft. Two springs are connected to each knockout rocker arm, biasing the arm toward movement in a clockwise direction. Clockwise movement of each rocker arm is limited by a stop aligned with a bumper mounted in a housing.
Each rocker arm is normally restrained against counterclockwise movement by engagement with a knockout cam; the two cams each have a notch aligned with the corresponding notch on the other cam. The cams are affixed to a knockout cam shaft. The shaft extends across the housing to a right angle drive connection leading to a vertical knockout cam drive shaft that has a driving connection to the mold plate drive gear reducer output shaft via a lower right angle drive. In the FORMAX Ultra26™, the shaft is driven by a servomotor.
Although the FORMAX® F-26™ patty-forming machine has achieved widespread acceptance in the industry, the present inventors have recognized the advantages of a linear actuator assisted knockout mechanism having increased knockout force.